lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Lodestar Initiative
The Lodestar Initiative is a plan of the Neverseen. Little is known about it. It possibly involves Sophie and/or Keefe. It is mentioned several times by Lady Gisela. Throughout the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Fintan keeps mentioning that he has a vision. In ''Lodestar'', it is revealed that the vision is called the Lodestar''' Initiative, which involved having Lumenaria knocked down. In ''Flashback'', "Vespera's additions" are mentioned, resulting in the knowledge that her release has changed the Lodestar Initiative. Known Members * [[Lady Gisela|'''Lady Gisela]] * [[Vespera|'Vespera']] * [[Ruy Ignis|'Ruy']] * [[Gethen|'Gethen']] Quotes "It's called getting your attention," said Fintan. "We have a plan - one I wish I could take credit for, but that's owed to our previous leader. It's a shame she couldn't be here to see her vision realized. In the end, she was a coward, too. She wanted to think more. So I removed her to see the Lodestar Initiative through." '- ''Shannon Messenger[[Book 4: Neverseen|, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]]' "The scene was cracked and distorted, as if the memory had been repressed - or damaged. Keefe was only a kid, no older than five or six, and he'd climbed the endless staircase in Candleshade, following his mother's voice. He found her on the roof, standing in the moonlight, talking to two figures in black hooded cloaks.... "We need to move up the timeline on the Lodestar Initiative," Brant whispered. "Why?" Lady Gisela turned to the other figure. "You said the girl had brown eyes"... "But the real child is out there somewhere," Brant jumped in. "If Alden finds her first--" "We're monitoring Alden closely," Lady Gisela interrupted. "Not close enough," Brant argued... "It's a good thing Fitz is close to my son's age. Perhaps they need to spend more time together. At the mention of himself, Keefe stepped forward. "Mom? What's going on? Lady Gisela hid her surprise well. "Nothing, baby," she said, opening her arms for a hug. "Why are you out of bed?" Sophie couldn't decide what made her sadder: watching Keefe cuddle against his mom, or watching Lady Gisela turn to Brant and whisper, "Go get our best Washer." " '- Shannon Messenger, [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]]''' " "And you have no idea what he meant," said Granite, "when he mentioned that he'd regained memories his mother had erased." Sophie shook her head. "All he said was that he was raised to be something else." "Likely another part of this Lodestar Initiative," Mr. Forkle said. "We'll have to increase our efforts to learn more about it. Perhaps I should pay Gethen another visit." "I'm going with you," Sophie said. His mouth started to curve with a "no," but at the last second he changed it to, "Of course. I'll speak with the Council to arrange it. In the meantime I urge you not to make rash decisions. Don't be too quick to give up on your friend. But do not trust him blindly, either." " Trivia * The Lodestar is a mirror in the Silver Tower that reflects pure light. Category:Neverseen